


A Warm Welcome

by AceQueenKing



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Angora Culture, Cultural Differences, F/M, Family Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 12:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11509770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceQueenKing/pseuds/AceQueenKing
Summary: Of all the things Scott had anticipated would happen the first time he met his sister’s alien boyfriend, a gigantic pink alien running up, picking him up in a crushing hug and screaming, “Welcome brother!” was...not one he’d expected.





	A Warm Welcome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/gifts).



Of all the things Scott had anticipated would happen the first time he met his sister’s alien boyfriend, a gigantic pink alien running up, picking him up in a crushing hug and screaming, “Welcome, brother!” was...not one he’d expected.

At least it was a warm welcome.

“Jaal, put him down.” Sara’s cheeks were bright pink. Scott understood. This wasn’t the way their family had done hellos; the Ryder’s were more of a “firm handshake” family.

“Sorry.” Jaal set him down.

“It’s fine.” He threw his arms around them both. “It’s good to be with family.”

Sara squeezed him tight.


End file.
